thenighthuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Fox
Dylan Fox (born August 7, 1990) is the main protagonist in The Night Hunters and appears in every chapter. He is an american hunter who mostly works with his parter Amelia Faye. His girlfriend, Hannah Kingston lives in New Orleans, and he occationally lives there himself. History Early Life Dylan Fox was born in Philadelphia, 7th August 1990 to Harold and Brenda Fox. He also had an older brother named Jeremy Fox. The first twelve years of his life, he lived in Mount Oliver. His dad was an alcoholic who tended to be pretty violent against his wife. His mother was bipolar and became a drug addict. Jeremy didn't handle it all so well, and he became a bully, even to Dylan. It resulted in Dylan spending most of his time at his grandmothers house. Dylan moved to Philadelphia and bacame friends with Amelia in high school. They were in a group of friends together. One night they were all out after attending the cinema, then they got attacked by a rugaru. This was before they became hunters, so they didn't know what it was, but they managed to run away. Unfortunately, the other friends died. The next day, they met a hunter who decided to tell them about the supernatural world. After the incident, they did years of research on this hidden world and hunting. They became hunters. After six years of hunting, they got in a huge fight and it ended with them breaking up as co-hunters in 2013 In 2014 Dylan started working on some cases with Franco Garcia. They were good friends until one case where his wife Melissa Garcia were killed by a predator. Franco blamed him, and they split up. Months after the incident with Franco, he worked on a case in Virginia. He gave himself out to be a FBI-agent as usual, but met a real agent, Hannah Kingston. After she was attacked by the wendigo he was chasing. Afterwards they shared some, as Dylan would describe it; "romantic moments". He moved in with her in New Orleans months later, trying to live a normal life. After a year of normal life in New Orleans, he didn't have the conscience to not help people from the supernatural, so in the beginning of 2016 he started hunting again. Book 1 Dylan and Amelia had not been hunting together for four years when they met each other again in Fear of the Dark. They become co-hunters again to find out more about the rising evil there were rumours about. Book 2 Book 3 Physical Appearance Dylan has white skin, medium lenght hair and blue eyes. He is also medium tall and has a well trained body, fit for hunting. He usually wears dark colours and has a stylish look. Personality He is usually kind, empathetic, intelligent, loyal, brave and independent. He also has a strong will and is determined, and has a great mental power. Many people describes him as a gentleman. He is usually more calm and patient than Amelia, who is unpatient and has a small temper. He sometimes becomes angy if someone does something bad to someone he loves. And he will do anything to help them. Items * The Defender * Books (Bookcollection of Dylan Fox) Undercover Names Dylan usually likes to name himself after famous movie characters when he is undercover. Occationally he chooses other celebritie's names. Although he changes out the first name. * Agent Jeremy McClain (from Die Hard) * Agent McFly (from Back to the Future) Category:Characters